


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [8]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, gregor the overlander - Fandom, the underland chronicles
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am sorry I am late, again...., i cried while i wrote this btw, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.Luxa has a dream and sadly, Gregor is not real.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad people.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sad+people.).



> Hello! I am late again! Very very late! Hope you guys are fine. This one-shot might hurt a little.  
> I know that I usually wrote like Gregor have never left or returned but this time it is a bit different.  
> I cried as I wrote this. 
> 
> BTW, Rated T just to be safe? 
> 
> Love y'all. And you can always message me and send some requests. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you everything!

Luxa was staring at the carved wall for almost half an hour. The nightmare she saw was still vivid. She couldn’t even remember what was it about but little scenes like Gregor saying her name over and over again, Henry’s face begging for help, Hazard lying on the floor and her mother knitting; were running back and forth inside her brain. Although, this kind of nightmares wasn’t really new to her, she just couldn’t stop worrying over it. They felt extremely real and the rollercoaster of emotions was too much for her. 

The 20-year-old, slowly rose up in the big comfortable bed she was lying in and reached for the white silk robe. It wasn’t cold but she spent the entire night shivering and sweating. She gingerly stood up and the second after that the boy sleeping next to her, woke up. 

His brown eyes were wide and full of fear and anger at the same time. He blinked a few times, trying to get back to reality. His stare slowly softened at his lover’s sight. Her back was completely naked and she was holding her robe like her life depended on it. He understood that something was wrong. 

‘’Hey…’’ he whispered huskily, trying to get her attention, ‘’bad dream?’’ The Queen just stood there, not bothering to turn around but eventually she tiredly nodded. With that signal, Gregor got up, tying the sheets to cover up his bare legs. He kindly walked and wrapped his arms around Luxa, who was still facing the wall. She slowly leaned back as she rested her head at Gregor’s chest. 

Gregor shook his head, ‘’What is bothering you?’’ Luxa opened her mouth to answer his question but instead of words, she heavily exhaled. She gulped for the last time; ‘’I… You know, just nightmares.. like always.’’ She hoped Gregor wouldn’t ask about her dream but it wasn’t like him. ‘’What did you see?’’ This time she inhaled, gasping for air at the images slowly returning to her head. She reached for his arm around her and hold his hand, asking for strength and privacy. He squeezed her hand and brought her even closer. ‘’You know, I have them too.’’ 

Luxa’s naked body shivered at his touch. His voice rose again, this time a bit disappointed, ‘’Come back to bed. You need to rest for tomorrow… Sorry, we didn’t got a lot of sleep last night, had a bit more important things to do, am I right?’’ It was clear from his voice that he was smiling in the last words. Luxa couldn’t help but laugh. 

Gregor slightly pushed her to the bed. ‘’ C’mon baby…’’ His voice was deep and low. Luxa knew she had already given up. ‘’You know, we have to sleep? Don’t have time for anything… ,like that’’ Gregor laughed at her words and put his arms up like he was surrendering. Luxa playfully raised her eyebrows; ‘’For anything, Gregor. I have a meeting in like three hours.’’ 

Gregor smirked, pulling her to the bed. ‘’I think we’ve got enough fun last night.’’ At last, Luxa laid back with him, her head on his chest. Luxa peacefully took a breath. She felt happy and safe and deep deep inside very lucky. He was there whenever she needed.  
The Warrior raised his arm, and started to caress her hair and Luxa couldn’t help closing her eyes. His hands in her hair were heaven but she felt like she was going to burst into tears. 

She gulped, trying swallow the words and the pain, ‘’Gregor, ‘’ she whispered his name, turning back to see his face. ‘’Yeah, baby?’’ His muscles were relaxed and there was a slight shadow of a smile on his face. She gulped again. ‘’Do you ever miss me?’’ Gregor grinned at her question and kissed her head one more time. ‘’Yes, Luxa. All the time. You know that. You know I miss you all the time. There is not a single moment, I don’t think about you or miss you.’’ His voice was firm and hard, trying to prove his point. 

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, looking at her with an endless love and care like he always had. His body was shaped-well, pretty muscular and also covered with a thin layer of sweat from last night. His hair was longer than it used to be before, his curls were finally showing off. She knew every inch of his body by memory.  
His favorite color was green, he liked science and talked about it all the time. His favorite subject was Physics, he liked knowing about the rules of the Earth and the universe, he had explained to her. He took Spanish classes and wanted to improve it. He actually enjoyed wearing shirts but always had a problem with the ties. And when he laughed really hard, he would throw his head back. He sucked at drawing and loved cooking when it is not a chore. His favorite color to wear was blue. 

She felt like she knew everything about him. He was so real. 

But in deep down she knew, this was not. 

She felt the little tears leaving her eyes. ‘’You won’t be here when I woke up, won’t you?’’ she sobbed. She desperately needed him to tell her otherwise but it would be the biggest lie he have ever told. ‘’I am afraid, I won’t, my love.’’ His voice was shaky. ‘’You know I would really like to be.’’ Luxa’s tears were cold and salty but she didn’t want to wipe them away. ‘’Why?’’ she asked ‘’why? Why do I see you every goddamn night? After all those years. It has been… eight years.’’ Her voice was inaudible. 

‘’Cause I see you everynight too.’’ Gregor answered. ‘’At least we meet through our dreams.’’ Luxa shook her head, still feeling his hand over her ear. ‘’Mom would always say that our dreams were valid and that we shouldn’t ignore them.’’ He continued with a slight chuckle. She breathed out slowly at the sound of his laugh. ‘’Dreams are the mirror to our desires which we lock down.‘’ He licked his lips. ‘’Basically, a dream… is a wish your heart makes. So, we both know I won’t be leaving your dreams any time soon, Luxa.’’

When he finished his words, the girl got up and wrapped her arms around him, desperately in the need of his presence but knowing she will never feel it ever again.


End file.
